Byakuya and Hisana
by byakuxhisaalltheway
Summary: This is how I thought hisana and Byakuya met. Rated K plus   for minor blood shed and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Byakuya Kuchiki and Hisana Kuchiki

* * *

><p>Hisana's Point of view<p>

* * *

><p>I stare. I'm just walking around in the streets of Inuzuri, searching for my sister Rukia. What a monster I am. I must find her. I must find her, no matter what. So, so tired. I see people all around me. All dirty, I barely have any energy at all. Such a dangerous place. I feel something pulling at my neck.. A rope! It chokes me and I pass out. The next thing I know, I'm chained inside a dirty shack. The men approached me and they start beating at me. I deserve it anyway . Abandoning my own sister, disgusting. Then, in just a flash, the men were knocked out, to reveal a man with straight, black hair, and calm, slate gray eyes that became surprised as soon as he saw me. He silently knelt down, and gently undid my chains. For that moment, my guilt for abandoning Rukia was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Normal view<p>

"Thank you, sir. You can leave now.'' Said Hisana in a quite grateful and soft tone. "Kuchiki Byakuya" the man said. "What?" Hisana thought. "Kuchiki? I heard that it is one of the four noble families. Non-nobles do not even deserve to be in their presence.'' "Are you alright? What is your name?" said the noble. "Yes. Just fine. M-my name is Hisana." Suddenly, Hisana started coughing violently and blacked out. The straight haired man caught her and took her back to the Sereitei.

* * *

><p>Byakuya's point of view.<p>

She's like not all those others from Rukongai. Those eyes, her huge gorgeous eyes were filled sorrow. A petite woman with silky black hair. This woman.. is beautiful.

* * *

><p>"Captain Uhohana!"<p>

"Kuchiki-san? Who is she?"

"she said her name was Hisana. I found her while I was wandering in Inuzuri. She seems ill."

"No worries. I will treat her immediately."

* * *

><p>Uhohana's point of view.<p>

Since Kuchiki-san was the one who brought her in, I let him stay in the same room where I Healed her. Something seemed strange with the noble. This whole time, he was constantly staring at the girl. Is he developing some feelings for her?

* * *

><p>"Alright. She should wake up very soon. You may take her to the Kuchiki mansion, Kuchiki-san."<p>

"Thank you very much."

That night, Byakuya spent the entire time watching over her. The Kuchiki elders were very upset that he had let somebody for Rukongai into the Kuchiki manor. Byakuya stared at her, and refused to sleep a wink. But, eventually he grew too tired and retreated to his quarters. The next morning, Hisana awoke with a small headache. "Where am I?" she thought, rubbing her head. "Oh yeah, that's right. I blacked out last night. But.. this.. does not look like Rukongai…" Hisana looked outside, shocked to see she had spent the night in the Kuchiki manor. Then, the same man who saved her yesterday entered the room with a breakfast tray.

"Hisana, are you hungry?" he asked.

"N-no, but why would you bother saving me? I'm simply somebody who lived so deep in Rukongai, Lord Kuchiki." The slender man frowned.

"Well, first of all, you were ill. What other reason could there be?" What a lie that was. It wasn't just that she was ill. It was so much more than that.

"Now, you should rest a little more. You're not better yet." Was Byakuya in love?

A few hours later, Hisana woke up again, and decided to get up and leave. She grabbed her cloak and headed for an exit. Since Byakuya was nowhere in sight, she walked in to the garden. But as soon as she did, she noticed a strong, evil presence. A hollow! A crack in the sky appeared and out came three Gillian class menos. Hisana froze in fear, and closed her eyes as they charged a cero. Then, all out of nowhere, Byakuya blocked all three of the with his bare hands suffering no damage whatsoever. Drawing his sword, and with a single flash step, he lopped all three of their heads off with a single blow.

"Are you hurt? Hisana?

" "No, Lord Kuchiki." She said as she got up.

"You have no need to address me so formally.''

"But lord-"

*Byakuya's Famous Stare*

"may I call you Byakuya-sama then?"


	2. Chapter 2: A little break

**I'm so very sorry for messing up chapter 2 last time. Chose the wrong file without noticing. So** angry. Got RID of it.

If you're a writer, listening to bleach ost's always puts me in a good mood, and i give praise to the writer Byakuxhisa4eva, one of my favorite authors (and our pen names are similar as well) for writing a story that literally made me cry at every chapter. also wrote a wonderful handful of stories, such as Hisana's murder (not real) and an adorable bunny story, which was what got me hooked on the site in the first place.

* * *

><p>Here's the real story!<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Sure, why not?"<p>

" Byakuya. Sama."

Byakuya forced himself to smile as much as he could. The sun was setting, and it was getting late. Byakuya then slowly led Hisana to her room, and once again offered some food for her to eat; she was obviously thirsty and hungry. "No thank you, I do not deserve that treatment, Byakuya-sama" is what he always hears from her. He saw shame in her eyes, but it wasn't because she hailed from one of the poorest districts of Rukongai. Byakuya wondered why she still always smiled like that. Just like Hisana had no idea of how much Byakuya wanted to relieve her from her constant sorrow.

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

" Nnn..." Hisana mumbled in her sleep, only to be waken up by light footsteps. Tiredly crawling up to the door, she noticed that the nobleman's shadow had stopped right at her doorstep.

"You cannot sleep?" he whispered.

" I'm not very tired yet, but why are you awake?"

" This is is simply when I took a nighttime walk, that is all."

" Excuse me, Byakuya-sama, but may I accompany you?" she blushed.

" As you wish."

The Kuchiki manor was a large place. It was certainly surprising that he even managed to walk the whole way around every night. Then relaxing moonlight shone as they walked, and they both felt so much peace and happiness as they took a look at each others faces. And they were both just as shy about each other to admit their affections as well.

"Come to think of it, Byakuya-sama, you're in the Gotei 13, right?"

" Yes, in the sixth division."

" Are you a Captain yet?"

" No. My Grandfather will retire soon, and after that he will give his position to me. Speaking of which, the elders are holding a large meeting tomorrow with the other nobles, so could you come with me to work tomorrow?"

" yes, of course."

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

" Morning, Lord Kuchiki!"

" Morning" he said as he saw Kaien and Captain Ukitake walk over to them, their eyes on the doe-eyed girl.

" Who's is she?'' asked Captain Ukitake.

" She is Hisana. She is ill, so she will stay at the manor until she becomes healthier."

" I-its a great honour to meet you both!" as she quickly bowed to the ground like someone would to a king or a queen.

" Now, now, a normal greeting is fine. No need for that. Also, Byakuya, remember that that Gotei 13's anniversary today!"

" of course I know. It comes around every year."

" aright, see you tonight!" The white haired Captain said as he walked away along with his lieutenant.

" Byakuya-sama, what is today?"

" The day the sereitei was founded. January 27. There is a celebration with each passing year. Come now. We are heading to the sixth divisions Barracks.''

* * *

><p>" Grandson."<p>

" Yes, Grandfather?"

" I will retire in four years, then, that position will be yours and will only be open to you for 1 year, otherwise they will choose someone else.''

" Yes.''

"Byakuya, is this girl from Rukongai?' Genrei asked, looking at Hisana.

" yes."

" could you get the papers from your office Byakuya?"

Byakuya leaves the room.

" I-i'm very sorry that I stayed at your house!'' Hisana said as soon as the soon to be captain left the room. " I-"

" I don't care about that, girl. Some nobles can be stuck-up snobs. They think as anyone not even a fifth seat as trash. But their just elders that hold meetings and make decisions. They are not even near fifth seat. What is important is to ignore these insults." He said as he knelt down to take a closer look at her. " I can see why Byakuya is so attracted to her." he thought in his head. " What a humble girl she is."

* * *

><p>As usual, the Head captain sits on his chair, and is ready to talk.<p>

" All the shinigami. Today another year is added to the sereitei's age. Now, we take this night to think about all that has happened this year. Please be seated and enjoy your dinner."

The shinigami of all ranks, put food on their plate and stared to chat.

" Please, Hisana. You have to eat something." the noble said.

" Alright." she said as she got up. But her tracks were stopped by someone.

And it was none other than Matsumoto Rangiku herself.

"*Hic* Hey, wanna drink?"

" Um, no thank-" before the pale-skinned woman could reply, half a glass of sake was shoved down her throat. And a matter of seconds, she was wasted.

And you can guess who was upset.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Because Elmo knows were you live...


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**Welcome to chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own bleach. But I own three goldfish at home. And no one has the right to take my fish away.**

_Special thanks to Girls in white Dresses and Panxesaki-san for thier comments on my story! I would also like to praise the story 100 petals in the wind, and it's author Flower in the river! You wrote a fantastic and heartwarming story, as well as the story Unforgettable memories by Byakuxhisa4eva! I still find it weird that our pen names are so much alike..._

* * *

><p><em>" Wahh! Wahh!"<em>

_" Please stop crying. Please, stop."_

_*Sniff*_

_" I'm so very sorry, Rukia. Goodbye, Rukia."_

_"Wahh!"_

_I ran away. I ran away from death. To avoid death, I abandoned my baby sister. She was still so very young. Day by day, my guilt grew, and grew, until my heart always hurt from it. I woke up every morning, with my hair pulled out, and a lump in my throat. I started to look for her day and night. I did not eat. Nor drink. I did not even take the time to sit down and rest. And yet, I know that was not even close to repaying for what I did that day. The moment I started to run, I thought to myself: "What I am I doing? What am I doing? I'm doing it, even though I know I am going to regret it. So why? Why did I do something so terrible? Something so horrible? Something so evil.._

_Hisana, you're a monstrosity. You do not deserve to live._

* * *

><p>The raven haired girl opened her eyes. She was in the same room as yesterday, in a futon (bed). She grabbed her cloak and took a walk outside. The sun was in the middle of the sky. so it was somewhere in the afternoon. Byakuya had left to work, and she knew that, and only the elders and servants were in the manor. Hisana decided to stay, since she knew that Byakuya would just look at her again, and probably quite easily find her. Byakuya. For some reason, just thinking of him eases and soothes her. Maybe it's just because he is kind to her. She does not even deserve to be here. Hisana then decided to take a walk around the Kuchiki mansion. She walked, until she neared a meeting room. She froze as she discovered that the elders were having a meeting.<p>

" We must get rid of that brat."

" I agree. She does not even deserve the presence of the head of the family! Being from one of the deepest slums of Rukongai."

" We have to open Byakuya-sama's eyes and have him throw her but from where she came!"

"But how? He seems to care a bit for that girl."

Hisana backed away from the room. Then, when she was far enough, she ran back to her room, and sat in the corner.

" The're right. I have no right to be here..."

* * *

><p>"Byakuya-sama isn't back yet.."<p>

It was already the evening, ant throughout the whole day, Glares were always shot at the by the elders, and she felt worse and worse each time.

Hisana waited for a few more minutes, until Byakuya arrived, bandages around his arms and neck.

" Are you okay?" she asked.

" I always get hurt like this. The're pretty mild, actually."

" Byakuya-sama, can I talk to you privately?"

"Of course. We can talk over there." and they walked into a dark room.

" Byakuya-sama, is it even okay in I stay here?"

"Of course. Why not?''

"I already knew that the elders hated me. But.. but.."

Hisana could not hold back any longer. A lump grew in her throat, and tears started to roll down her face.

"THEY WOULD PREFER THRASH OVER ME!" she broke down and Byakuya let her lean on his shoulder.

"Hisana..."

" Byakuya-sama, I don't deserve this! I really think it would be best if just go back to Rukon-"

"what was that?" she thought.

There was no sound. Hisana had never felt something like this before. Never had she felt so much bliss, never had her mind been at peace.

The moment Hisana opened her eyes, her lips were touching the noble's. At first it seem awkward, then, she closed her eyes and hugged him. After a few more seconds they let go of each other, With Hisana's face surprised and beet red.

"Byakuya-sama..."

"I told you, those things don't matter. Now calm down." he said as he brought to girl closer to him.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and the two were sitting in the garden, near the river.<p>

" Byakuya-sama, why do you like nighttime walks?"

"It's quiet."

"Really? Nighttime walks aren't that peaceful in Rukongai. Kind of dangerous too. But walking here in the garden is nice. In Rukongai, you have to make sure that nobody is there, and be alert. But here.. You can take the time to look at the stars. You can take the time to look at the moon, and the sound of the water running is relaxing. Also, over there, what are those trees?"

"Those are cherry blossom trees. The're bare right now because it's going snow soon, and they blossom during the spring. Haven't you ever seen them?"

"No, there are none in Rukongai. There aren't any of these colorful fish either. What do you call those fish in the river?"

"The're Koi fish."

" I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions, as a human, I was never educated in anything."

"There is no problem in asking question."

"Thanks, Byakuya-sama. It must be enjoyable to be a noble. You never have to work or any thing like that.''

"That's what all the non-nobility think of us. Snobs. The moment a noble with potential is born, thier futures are set. It's like one of those stories about a prince or a princess. Anyone below that rank, it seems that they are not worthy of seeing them. They are to take a path they did not choose. And, because of our money, our status, and the pampering they get, they are despised. Truthfully, they are no different. Most of the people don't know of the stress, nor how lonely those people actually are. They never think of how much some of those people just wanted a normal life. Without the money and the fame, they are the same as anyone else. But, to please your superiors, you work hard."

"I do bet that nobody ever thought about that."

"The elders are indeed proud of thier rank and make heartless decisions. When another dies, they show fake sadness to look better. It's almost as if they have no heart at all. Some nobles prefer not to act like what they are at all."

"like who?"

"Kaien Shiba, the man who walked with Captain yesterday."

"Anyone else you know?"

"Well, there is Yoruichi Shihoin, she disappeared into the living world and abandoned her status in the Gotei 13 about 50 years ago."

"Why?''

" People think it was to follow her exiled friend, Urahara Kisuke."

The two continued thier conversation, as Byakuya taught her about the stars and all the other plants in the garden until Hisana finally grew tired and fell asleep on Byakuya's lap. He decided to cover her with his cloak, considering that she was still quite ill. For a while, he stroked her soft, delicate, hair. He watched as the fish swam all around in the river, making the water ripple. What a quiet night. Soon, he fell asleep as well, both laying under a tree, his arms protectively wrapped around his new found love.

* * *

><p>Just a few minutes later, one of the elders walked near the two and noticed them.<p>

" That woman, that woman, we have to get her away from Master Byakuya. Who does she think she is? To be in the manor, and, and, what in the world are they sleeping together?"

* * *

><p>AN: Try to picture Hisana and Byakuya sleeping like that, his arms wrapped around her. Sweetest. Mental. picture. ever.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review or-<p>

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

No yet.

"Okay."

**IF you have any suggestions and questions, please include them in your reviews!**

**I will also read any stories you have written, if it interests me.**

* * *

><p>Next chapter!<p>

Byakuya's affections continue to grow, and months and months pass. As she becomes better known, Ginrei decides to tell her more about the Kuchiki clan, and decides to reveal a few surprising, and frankly embarrassing things about Byakuya(That is going to be fun to write.). And will the elders stop pestering Byakuya to get rid of her?

* * *

><p>Weekly fact segment!<p>

-Grimmjow has been confirmed as alive, and so has Nel.

-Toshiro likes sweet beans. No kidding!

-Byakuya likes spicy food.

-Ulquiorra's past as a hollow is revealed in the third character book unmasked.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I did a lot. See you next week!<p> 


	4. sorry

**_Sorry, but Ill be inactive for the next two months because of tests. Blame them, not me._**

* * *

><p>hope you have fun fan-fiction-ing!<p> 


End file.
